With continuous development of display technologies, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a pixel unit 100 in a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device generally includes a thin-film transistor (TFT), a storage capacitor (Cst) and a pixel electrode configured to apply voltages to liquid crystals.
A signal waveform chart of the above pixel unit is shown in FIG. 2. When a pixel unit structure in related technologies is adopted for display, firstly, a certain high-level voltage Vgh is applied to a gate line of the TFT, so that a source electrode of the TFT is connected to a drain electrode of the TFT and a signal applied on the data line is transferred to a liquid crystal capacitor Clc and the storage capacitor Cst. After one scanning period is completed, the voltage on the gate line is changed into a low-level voltage Vgl. The low-level voltage is usually 0 voltage. At this point, the TFT is on an off state; the liquid crystal capacitor Clc and the storage capacitor Cst maintain the workload; and a jump occurs to the voltage on liquid crystals when ensuring that the TFT is switched off. That is, when ensuring that the TFT is changed from the on state to the off state, a jump occurs to the voltage between both ends of liquid crystals and this jump of the voltage is usually referred to as a jumping voltage (Vp). Generally, ΔVp is calculated according to the following formula:
            Δ      ⁢                          ⁢      Vp        =                  (                  Vgh          -          Vgl                )            ×              Cgs                  (                      Cgs            +            Clc            +            Cst                    )                      ,where Vgh and Vgl respectively refer to a high-level voltage and a low-level voltage applied to the gate line and configured to drive the TFT; and Cgs, Clc and Cst respectively refer to a gate-source capacitance, a liquid crystal capacitance and a storage capacitance of the TFT.
Due to the jumping voltage, the phenomenon of flicker occurs to the display images of the TFT-LCD. Thus, not only the display quality is reduced, but also viewers may suffer from problems such as eye fatigue or even dizziness after long-term viewing.